vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck (Composite)
|-|Base= |-|Royal Magician= |-|The Duck Avenger= |-|Double Duck= |-|Maui Mallard and Cold Shadow= |-|Wizard= |-|Musketeer= |-|Duck of Doom= Summary Donald Duck is an animated character created by Walt Disney. He is a hot-headed, anthropomorphic duck that is often the victim of exceptionally bad luck. Donald has been described as a "problem child" by Walt Disney. Contrast to these negative traits, Donald is a warm and loving character down to his core. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, Higher with ZettaFlare | At least High 4-C, Possibly 3-A Name: Donald Duck Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duck Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Magic, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in the use of various weapons, such as firearms, hammers, swords, shields, rapier swords, etc.), Rage Power (When angry, Donald is able to easily overpower those who are normally stronger than him), Immortality (Types 2, Remained alive and conscious after being reduced to a headless roasted duck, 6, A different version of himself will appear to replace him if he dies, even if he is erased from existence), 4th Wall Awareness (Can reach out of peoples computers and grab their mouses, Can flip the pages of his own comic and speak directly to the editors), Non-Physical Interaction (Can punch ghosts), Regeneration (Mid, Regenerated from being flattened, Quickly regenerated from having his body squeezed), Smoke Manipulation (Can make smoke come out of his head when he gets angry), Electricity Manipulation (Can shot electricity, electrocute an enemy with a touch, charge his attacks with electricity, charge projectiles with electricity, make an electric forcefield around himself, make lightning fall from the sky, turn into electricity and use Thundaga, a spell to summon lightning bolts from the sky to rain down on enemies), Size Manipulation and Body Control (Can shrink in size whenever he feels ashamed, Could bring himself back to regular size after being shrunk, Can freely control the size of his limbs, Can make his teeth grow sharper), Statistics Amplification (Liquid Isotopes will massively increase his strength and increases his speed so much that it makes so he perceives everything around him as being frozen, and a single moment seems to be months, or even years from his perspective, Can use the Amulet Power to enhance his own power, and the power of his weapons, Sprinter will boost the speed of his vehicles), Flight (Can fly with his JetPack, Liquid Isotopes allows him to fly, Amulet Power grants him the ability to fly, Glide and Superglide allow him to fly), Life Support (Amulet Power allows him to survive in space), Sealing (Amulet Power allows him to seal enemies into objects), Biological Manipulation (Turned himself, Sora and Goofy into fish-like being capable of surviving underwater), Elemental Manipulation (Can use spells such as Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Aeroga), Homing Attack (Firaga allows him to launch a fireball with slight homing properties at a single enemy), Healing (Curaga fully restores HP to the user, or to a party member, May carry Potions and Hi-Potions, which restore HP, as well as Mega-Potions, which will heal the entire party, Ether will restore his Magic Points, Mega-Ether will restore the Magic Points of the entire party, Elixir will both fully heal and fully restore Magic Points, and Megaelixir will fully heal and fully restore the magic points of the entire party), Forcefield and Attack Reflection (Aeroga creates a wind barrier around the target that halves any damage taken while it is active, inflict damage to enemies on contact and deflects certain attacks, Reflega momentarily summons a spherical shield of light around the user, fending off enemy attacks), Gravity Manipulation (Graviga generates a weak event horizon that crushes the targets into the ground), Time Stop (Stopga will freeze nearby opponents in time for a short period), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnega creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in enemies, dealing continuous damage), Transmutation (Capable of turning an enemy into something harmless, such as a flower, His magical blasts will turn the opponent's weapon into something harmless), Status Effect Inducement (Shots from his Plunger Gun will temporarily immobilize a target, Can paralyze opponents with Paralyzing Pistol), Plunger Gun can also fire bubblegum and popcorn, Breath Attack with Liquid Isotopes (Increases the power of his breath so much that it allows him to blow down entire forests), Magic Mirror allows him to communicate with April, May, and June, Can freeze opponents with Freeze Ray, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Sleep Manipulation with Knock Out Gas, Technological Manipulation (Pick Scanner can disable any combination lock), Air Manipulation (Can create a small tornado with his small fan), Memory Manipulation (Car-Can Sweeties will erase the memories of whoever eats them), Wall Climbing (With equipment), Summoning (Can summon a genie hand from inside his magic lamp, Trace Chaser and Magno Flyer will release a small remote control vehicles to attack the opponent), Energy Projection (The genie will fire a magical blast, which will turn the opponent's weapon into something harmless, ZettaFlare unleashes a gigantic beam of energy), Temporary Invulnerability (Shield shell will make him temporarily invincible), Weather Manipulation (Stormy Weather will create a rain cloud above the opponent's head to slow them down), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Was not affected by the curse of the Cursed Medallions) | All previous abilities, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Has both telescopic and X-ray vision, Could hear his nephews talking while he was on Earth and they were on space), Telekinesis and Energy Projection (Can fire telekinetic beams from his head), Life Support (Can survive in space), Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (The madder the Duck of Doom gets, the bigger and stronger he will become), Large Size (Type 6, Can grow to become bigger than stars if he gets angry enough) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Was present in the battle against Ansem, Can harm and survive hits from Xemnas, Both Ansem and Xemnas should be far superior to Zeus), Higher with ZettaFlare (One-shot Terra-Xehanort) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before), Possibly Universe level (Said to be able to destroy the universe multiple times) Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Maleficent, who can battle Ventus, Ventus is 71 times faster than light, Liquid Isotopes allows him to run faster than the speed of light) | At least FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Pre-stellar (Could lift two small stars for a few seconds, although with difficulties) | Stellar (Can lift and throw around multiple planets and stars) Striking Strength: Class XTJ | At least Class XTJ, Possibly Universal Durability: Large Star level (Was present in the battle against Ansem, Can harm and survive hits from Xemnas, Both Ansem and Xemnas should be far superior to Zeus) | At least Large Star level, Possibly Universe level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers (Comparable to Sora, who's attacks can reach the moon) | At least thousands of meters, Up to at least Stellar via Size Manipulation (Can grow bigger than stars), Possibly Universal Standard Equipment: Can randomly pull out various weapons out of nowhere, including firearms, melee weapons and random objects. Sword and shield. Musketeer sword. Magic sheet. Plunger gun. Liquid Isotopes. Magic Mirror. A broadsword from King Arthur's armory. Ancestral Armor. Amulet Power. Duck Avenger suit. Ultra Suit. The Omega Chamber Keeper's Suit. X-Transformer Shield. Magic Staff. Spy Gear. 1935 Vintage Westchester Bug Gun. Ninja Staff. Barrel Armor. Climbing Equipment. Magic Kit. 313 and 313-X. PI-KAR. Go Kart. Intelligence: Genius (Highly skilled swordsman. Trained in Judo. Was part of the army during World War II. Has joined the Navy. Is so good in the use of ninjutsu that he can fight while blind folded. skilled enough in Magic to become the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. Has helped Sora in battles against Ansem and Xemnas. Has been a vigilante, a musketeer and a secret agent.) Weaknesses: The effects of Liquid Isotopes only last a few minutes, and Donald will return to normal after his time is up, however, this might not be a problem, as it increases his speed so much that, from his perspective, instants feel like months, or even years. Using magic costs MP. Using ZettaFlare will drain his stamina, rendering him unable to fight afterwards. Key: Base | Duck of Doom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Disney Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Antagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Rage Users Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Biology Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Composites Category:Composite Characters